Lari-Lari Berfaedah
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: [drabble] Wuuush, aku langsung berlari dengan langkah seribu, mengejar dia. Di luar sangat terik, dirinya pun tak tampak. Aku lanjut berlari, tak peduli saat dilihat dengan ekspresi bingung oleh orang-orang. / Happy Birthday, Hinata-Hime


**Lari-Lari Berfaedah**

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

Kisah ini terjadi saat upacara kelulusan angkatan kami. Saat itu, kelasku sedang melakukan foto bersama seusai upacara. Dari atas panggung tempat kami berfoto, aku melihatnya. Dia sedang merapikan bangku-bangku yang kami duduki tadi. Sudah hampir selesai, tapi kelasku masih saja sibuk menentukan pose berfoto yang pas. Mataku terus mencuri pandang padanya, berjaga-jaga kalau dia akan keluar dari ruangan ini.

Ah, dia duduk! Aduh, mataku harus melihat ke kamera, nih. Eh, eh, dia sudah beranjak lagi. Tangannya ditarik oleh seorang teman untuk keluar. Hei, hei, tunggu! Huh, cepatlah menentukan posisi dan memotret!

Klik!

"Yooo, sudah selesai!"

Wuuush, aku langsung berlari dengan langkah seribu, mengejar dia. Di luar sangat terik, dirinya pun tak tampak. Aku lanjut berlari, tak peduli saat dilihat dengan ekspresi bingung oleh orang-orang.

Drap! Drap!

Naik ke lantai dua, dan dia tidak ada. Kelasnya di lantai tiga. Dia berjalan sekencang itu? Tidak mungkin. Kalau saja berjalan kencang, setidaknya masih terlihat berjalan di tangga atau di lorong lantai dua ini. Huft, masuk ke kelas saja, deh.

Nafasku tersengal-sengal. "Huaaa, aku ditinggaaal." Padahal sudah berlari-lari, kok tidak terkejar, ya? Sepertinya sia-sia adegan seperti di film-film tadi kulakukan.

Aku mendaratkan dagu di meja paling depan. Papan tulis telah bercoret-coret cantik dengan tulisan semacam 'selamat atas kelulusannya!'. Ah, ini hari terakhir melihatnya di sekolah. Terakhir memperhatikannya dari lantai dua menuju arah jam dua di lantai tiga. Terakhir berjumpa dan berbicara secara langsung, seharusnya. Argh, dia ke mana, sih? Langsung masuk ke kelas? Tidak ada orang yang mau ia beri selamat khusus untuk angkatan kami? Hah?

Kosong sekali, ya, kelas ini. Apakah aku akan merindukan saat-saat kami bersama di sini? Berjuang bersama? Berjuang saling mencontek? Berjuang tidak membuat guru marah? Berjuang demi ujian akhir yang benar-benar serius? Berjuang berkomunikasi dengan dia? Sedih juga, ya. Hahaha.

Bagaimana keadaan di luar, ya? Apakah banyak yang memberikan kancing ke duanya? Apakah teman-teman sekelasku banyak menerima bunga? Apakah mereka berfoto dengan guru-guru favorit mereka? Aku ingin melihatnya dari atas sini, selayaknya saat aku masih menjadi adik kelas tahun lalu, dan aku ingin melihatnya juga sebagai bagian dari mereka saat ini.

Tap tap

Aku menggeser pintu kelas dan ...

Wuuush ...

Deg!

"Eh?!" seruku, spontan. Barusan dia lewat, tepat di hadapanku, tak sampai semeter. Dia tak melihatku? Memang, tadi ada adik kelas yang juga berlari di antara kami, entah sedang mengejar apa. Tapi, tapi, tidakkah ekor matanya menangkap ragaku di samping kirinya?

Aku berdiri menatap punggungnya yang semakin mengecil. Haruskah kurelakan dia pergi begitu saja? Haruskah perasaan ini melayang sia-sia? Astaga, belum tentu kami akan berkomunikasi sekali-sekali setelah aku menapak keluar dari sekolah ini. Jangan langsung hilang, dong. Kita baru kenal setahun, 'kan?

"HINATAAA!" Sekali lagi, spontan. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Durasi antara gendang telinga Hinata menangkap suaraku sampai ia menoleh ke arahku diisi dengan ingatan bersamanya. Meminjamkan pensil saat dia tes masuk, mengajarinya suatu materi secara empat mata walau hanya sekali saja sampai detik ini, meminjamkannya buku catatan untuk jadi panduan, menemaninya membeli buku, mengantarnya pulang-Ah, semua berputar di kepala dengan begitu manis.

Senyumku mengembang saat pandangannya tepat mengarah padaku. Kakiku tak tahan untuk melangkah menuju dia. Ia menunggu dengan senyum malaikatnya. Hatiku hangat sekali menatapnya. Kedua temannya tertangkap olehku meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tersenyum polos begitu. "Hai," sapaku, masih dengan jantung berdegup. "Kukira aku ditinggal olehmu." laporku singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Hah?"

"Setelah dari ruang olahraga, kamu ke mana?"

"Toilet."

"Hahaaa," tawaku tanggung. Jelas tanggung. Berlebihan sekali perkiraanku tadi. Setelah mendengar kenyataannya, sungguh garing. Naruto, kau berlebihan, sumpah. Yah, berharap pada Hinata mungkin mustahil, tapi aku akan mencobanya. Semoga dia juga punya perasaan yang sama. "Kamu..." Aku melepas kancing ke dua seragamku dan mengulurkan benda itu padanya. "Mau menerima perasaanku?"

Ah, begini. Jadi, daripada membuatku menunggu sampai Hinata menyampaikan perasaannya terlebih dahulu, lebih baik aku mulai duluan saja. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengambil Hinata sebelum aku mengungkapkan perasaanku duluan. Aku harus tahu jawabannya dulu, baru ia boleh bersama yang lain. Egois? Daripada itu, lebih mengarah ke penasaran, sih. Haha.

"Ano..."

"Eh, eh, kenapa matamu berair?" panikku, menangkap genangan air di pelupuk matanya. "Aku-aku tidak membuatmu bersedih, 'kan? Maaf kalau selama ini perbuatanku membuatmu kesal!" Aduh, aku melakukan apa, sih? Bodoh, Naruto! Bodoooh! "Ya, ampun, aku tidak punya tisu, nih. Maaf, ya, maaf!" Aku membungkuk-bungkuk takut di hadapannya. Takut, apakah ini bentuk penolakan? Aku, sih, berharap, dia bersedih karena tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi setelah ini, hihi. Dasar, Naruto bodoh dan licik.

"Maaf..." Suara Hinata bergetar. Saat aku tegak lagi karena kata maafnya, dia sudah membungkuk juga. "Aku... juga punya perasaan yang sama..." Hm, hm, hm, tahan teriakanmu, Naruto, tahan! "Aku sedih sekali karena tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto-kun lagi di sini... Masih lama lagi sampai kita bisa beraktivitas bersama di luar sekolah." Hah, hah, astaga, jantungku, akan meledak, saking senangnya.

Aku mengangkat pundaknya agar tegak kembali. Kujulurkan mata kancing seragamku padanya. Ia meraihnya dan menggenggamnya erat di dadanya. Air matanya terus mengalir. Dengan kurang ajarnya, aku malah senang melihat itu. Dia benar-benar bersedih karena kehilanganku dari kegiatan sehari-harinya di sekolah. Aku... lega. Perasaan ini terbalas.

Masalahnya, bagaimana cara menghapus air terjun di pipinya itu? Apa aku punya sapu tangan, ya? Duh, duh, Hinata, tolong tahan isak tangismu. Itu membuat air matamu mengalir lebih kencang. Selagi aku merogoh-rogoh kantung seragamku, dan... "Waaah, adaaa!" teriakku sumringah. Kuusapkan perlahan kain lembut ini di pipi Hinata. Bahagia sekali bisa menyalurkan perasaan sayang langsung, memang. Kuberikan juga sapu tangan itu untuknya sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Yang terpenting, lari-lari tadi berfaedah juga, ya. Kalau tidak berlari, mungkin Hinata sudah benar-benar masuk ke kelasnya.

 **Selesai**

Fic kilat tiga puluh menit! Tulus ketemu polos, jadilah! XDD

Otanjoubi omedetou buat Hinata-Hime. Untuk Gibus, temen saya, dan untuk kembar Okumura, Rind an Yukio~~

Maaf jelek banget, tapi hidup NaruHinaaa!


End file.
